The Twelve Magic Snails
The Snail is a character that the creators of Adventure Time hide in every episode (excluding "Trouble in Lumpy Space" and "Blood Under the Skin"). It is usually seen making cameos, usually waving at the screen. Its cameos are a running gag, though in at least two episodes, "Mortal Folly" and "Mortal Recoil," it becomes part of the plot. FusionFall Fuse'a Karşı Savaş Secret Arrival When Finn, Jake, and Prenses Ciklet arrived in the FusionFall world to stop the Buz Kralı, twelve little snails caught a ride with the trio. Upon arriving, the snails split up and scattered across the FusionFall world in all four major areas. Soon, locals residents started to notice these creatures and reported that they had magic powers. Though no one believed this, Finn and Jake confirmed that the magic power claim was true. The two told the other heroes of what these snails can do, and thus started the "Snail Quest." http://fusionfall.cartoonnetwork.com/community/details/news-details.php?id=482 Snail Quest The Twelve Magical Snails are twelve snails hidden throughout FusionFall. Oddly reminiscent of Thromnambular, these snails are often found in obscure or ridiculously hard-to-reach places throughout the Vahşi Doğa, Mahalleler, Şehir Merkezi, the Karanlık Diyarlar, and even the Gelecek. Once found, warping with one will transport the hero to a small clearing in an extremely dense forest (possibly in the land of Ooo) that contains only the snail and a single Coco Egg. This egg, either normal or golden, will always give the hero an exclusive item in a special C.R.A.T.E.. The glade is randomly generated for each hero, so no one will have to share unless with a group. Each glade also hosts only one item. Picking up the egg multiple times or revisiting the glade just provides the same item. http://fusionfall.cartoonnetwork.com/community/details/news-details.php?id=481 Gereksiz Bilgiler * The snails in Adventure Time are usually a tiny snail hidden in each episode, waving at the viewer. In FusionFall, they hold the familiar wave, but lack movement (or voice). * ''Spoilers: ''The locations of the snails are as follows: ** Genius Grove - This snail is perched on a power line directly behind Dexter's house. The player must take the second line (the one farther from the house) and walk up it carefully to reach the snail at the top. The special egg awards the player the Key-Per Hat. ** Peach Creek Estates - This snail is on the flat roof of the garage unit of the house on the top left corner of this sector (north-west corner). This egg awards the player the Man Body Jake Face Tee. ** Habitat Homes - This snail is easily accessible, sitting directly outside of the boundaries of the Charles Darwin Ortaokulu Infected Zone behind the school (north on the map). The special egg awards the player the LSP Freak Out Shirt. ** City Hall - This snail is located behind the City Hall building on top of the electrical generator. The snail sits in the center of the circular top area, and is a bit tough to get to. A Rocket nano is recommended. The player must carefully jump up the various structures, from the top of one of the smaller satellite dishes to the cross-railing surrounding the generator, then from the cross-railing to the center of the structure. The special egg awards the Mr. Cupcake Unwrapped Shirt. ** Mojo's Volcano - This snail is located under the glass ceiling, in the northwest corner of the area. The snail sits between the first rising platform on the top left, and the second rising platform to the immediate right. The special egg awards the player the Lumpy Finn Shirt. ***If these instructions seem too complicated, here is a simpler version. The player will have to find the escalator to go under the glass ceiling with Rath Fan #23 above, but should not go down just yet. The player should then search for the nearest right escalator, and on proceeding down, will be able to see the snail behind a tree on the right side. If the player still can't find it there, on undertaking the Rath Nano missions, the player will be directed to this area. ** The Ruins - This snail is on the longer pillar to the right of the Infected Zone, in the southeast corner of the sector. It sits on the left side of the pillar, and the player must be careful jumping to it; a Rocket nano is recommended. Using a vehicle and boosting towards it is an option, but the player should be warned that over-speeding may lead to falling under the pillars. The special egg awards the player the Manly Minotaur Nose. ** Haunted Ridge - This snail is located in the very south-west corner of the sector map at the base of a medium-sized tree. The special egg awards the player the Sexy Adventurer Treetrunks Shirt. ** Monkey Foothills - This snail is located on the edge of the peninsula to the north-west of the right sector map of Monkey Foothills. It sits at the base of a large tree near the ocean. The special egg awards the player the Underwear Ice King Shirt. *** It is believed that area was once accessible underwater as well, but when the player warped out, it returned the player to the place it really was. ** Firepits - This snail is located in the very northwest corner of this sector. The special egg awards the player the Marceline Transformed Shirt. ** Fuse's Lair - This snail is located directly behind Fuse's actual lair, in the center of a fusion pod. This final special egg awards the player the Manly Minotaur Horns. **Peach Creek Estates (Future) - The same item was given here as it is in the Present. **Genius Grove (Future) - The same item was given here as it is in the Present. Referanslar Salyangoz Konumlarını Bilin The known locations and corresponding item are here: Secret Snail Locations Category:Karakterler Category:NPC Grupları Category:Hayvanlar